


Poznaj moje serce

by carietta



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan jest kompletnie zauroczony uniwersyteckim bibliotekarzem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poznaj moje serce

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Figure my heart out](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/96254) by definitelythor. 



Dan unosi wzrok i przygląda się, jak Phil marszczy brwi na swój komputer, a potem pisze coś szybko, zanim odsuwa grzywkę z oczu. Jest dość wcześnie rano, więc nikt nie wypożycza żadnych książek, ani nie zadaje mu pytań i Danowi wolno trochę się pogapić. Ma wrażenie, że ujdzie mu to na sucho, ale wtedy Phil odwraca wzrok od monitora i napotyka jego spojrzenie. Uśmiecha się, na co Dan oblewa się rumieńcem, zasłaniając twarz książką. Ma nadzieję, że nie wygląda zbyt strasznie, ponieważ w drodze do biblioteki zaczęło padać i zerwał się wiatr, więc jest pewien, że pokręciły mu się przez to włosy.  
Kilka minut później na jego stół pada cień i Dan spogląda w górę.  
— Och, hej — mówi, odkasłując, bo jego głos zabrzmiał strasznie piskliwie.  
— Hej, Dan, jak idzie ci praca nad tym esejem? — pyta Phil.  
Wygląda, jakby próbował ukryć uśmiech. Dan zdaje sobie sprawę, że chłopak _wie_ , że wybrał on ten stolik tylko po to, aby mieć dobry widok na główne biurko.  
— Całkiem nieźle. Może uda mi się skończyć go w terminie, ale dzisiaj wieczorem jest pewna impreza, więc…  
Phil krzywi się lekko.  
— Lepiej, żebyś jej nie stracił — stwierdza. Podnosi książkę, która leży na stole Dana i przebiega wzrokiem po tylnej okładce. Dan przygryzę wargę, czekając, aż coś powie. — Jeszcze jej nie czytałem, masz zamiar ją wypożyczyć? — pyta go chłopak.  
— Możesz wziąć ją pierwszy, jeśli chcesz. Wziąłem ją do poczytania w wolnym czasie — mówi Dan, próbując się nie uśmiechać.  
Widział ostatnio, że Phil czytał coś od tego autora i położył tę książkę na swoim biurku, żeby może nieco mu zaimponować. Nie jest pewien, czy to zajebiste, czy może raczej żałosne zagranie.  
— Dość ciężka lektura, jak na wolny czas — stwierdza Phil.  
Dan ma wrażenie, że mało brakuje, aby został przejrzany, ale chłopak nadal się do niego uśmiecha, a to naprawdę, _naprawdę_ miłe uczucie.  
— Więc, co teraz robisz? — pyta Dan.  
— Odpowiadam na maile. To dość pasjonujące zajęcie.  
— Masz jakieś plany na wieczór? Z okazji Walentynek, albo coś?  
— Nie bardzo. Obejrzę najnowszy odcinek The Walking Dead i może zamówię jakąś pizzę.  
Dan uśmiecha się.  
— Brzmi, jak wieczór marzeń.  
Phil przygryza wargę i bierze głęboki wdech, ale w końcu tylko kiwa głową i stwierdza:  
— Daj znać, jeśli będziesz potrzebował pomocy. Będę przy biurku do dwunastej.  
Dan odpowiada skinieniem i obserwuje Phila, gdy ten wraca do pracy. Próbuje przestać się gapić, serio, ale chłopak wygląda naprawdę słodko — z tą skórzaną muszką i niebieską koszulą, która tylko podkreśla kolor oczu, schowanych za okularami; jego tęczówki są tak jasne, że Dan ma czasami wrażenie, że Phil dodatkowo nosi jeszcze szkła kontaktowe, ale to byłoby zbyt niedorzeczne. Po kilku kolejnych sekundach gapienia się, Phil przygryza wargę, jakby próbował powstrzymać uśmiech i Dan uświadamia sobie, że nie zachowuje się tak subtelnie, jak mu się wydaje.

* * *

— Szukasz czegoś? — pyta Phil.  
Dan podskakuje, unosząc wzrok, i próbuje złapać oddech, ponieważ chłopak znajduje się tak blisko niego, że Dan może poczuć jego wodę po goleniu.  
Phil przekrzywia głowę, czekając na odpowiedź.  
— Krytyki Miltona, ale chyba… jestem w złym dziale.   
— Przyszedłeś w ogóle na zapoznanie z biblioteką?  
Wydaje mu się, że akurat wtedy ominął tę wycieczkę i w tym czasie wolał upić się w jednym z pubów. Gdyby jednak wiedział, że bibliotekarz jest tak seksowny, zdecydowanie wybrałby zwiedzanie uniwersyteckiej biblioteki.  
Rumieni się, kiedy dochodzi do niego, że Phil nadal czeka na odpowiedź.  
— Zdaję mi się, że miałem… lepsze rzeczy do roboty — mówi, na co Phil parska śmiechem.  
— Czuję się tym bardzo dotknięty, ponieważ moje wycieczki są jedyne w swoim rodzaju — stwierdza i macha na Dana ręką, aby poszedł za nim. Kiedy się zatrzymują, wskazuje na odpowiedni dział. — Wszystkie dzieła Miltona znajdują się w tutaj, w sekcji krytycyzmu literackiego, a nie w tym z współczesną literaturą amerykańską.  
Phil posyła mu znaczące spojrzenie, ale Dan tylko wzrusza ramionami.  
— Płacą ci za to, że o tym wiesz — stwierdza.  
— To prawda. — Phil przygląda się książkom, a potem spuszcza wzrok na swoje dłonie. — Jeśli chcesz… mogę cię oprowadzić po bibliotece — mówi, nie patrząc Danowi w oczy.  
— Serio?  
— Taa, pracuję dzisiaj do szóstej, ale potem mogę ci wszystko pokazać. Jeśli masz czas? — Wciska dłonie do swoich kieszeni, gapiąc się w podłogę, jakby naprawdę spodziewał się, że Dan mu odmówi.  
— Dzięki, byłoby zajebiście. Może wtedy przestanę ciągle ci przeszkadzać — mówi.  
Phil wzrusza ramionami, uśmiechając się do niego.  
— W ogóle mi nie przeszkadzasz.

*

Kiedy Dan znajduje już sporą ilość książek, zajmuje stolik przy dziale, w którym Phil układa książki z powrotem na półkach, i zabiera się za robienie notatek. Chociaż tak naprawdę zajmuje się głównie gapieniem na Phila, gdy ten tylko odwróci wzrok. Zachowuje się w ten sposób już od września, kiedy pierwszy raz go zobaczył. Wszedł do biblioteki, ruszył prosto do głównego biurka, a kiedy Phil uniósł na niego wzrok, Dan wiedział, że ma przejebane. W jego oczach można było się dosłownie utonąć. Czy coś takiego, ale równie kurewsko schematycznego.

*

Kilka tygodni wcześniej, Dan miał kaca i najpewniej wyglądał gównianie. Zostało mu do napisania dwa tysiące słów w eseju, który miał mieć dwa tysiące pięćset słów, a wczoraj uznał, że zrobił tak szalony postęp, że należy mu się jakaś rozrywka.  
Chował twarz w dłoniach, próbując znaleźć w sobie energii na tyle, aby sięgnąć po swój kubek z kawą i wziąć z niego łyk, kiedy usłyszał, jak ktoś odkasłuje.  
— Hej, chcesz się napić trochę wody? — zapytał Phil.  
— Och, Boże, wyglądam aż tak źle?  
— Wyglądasz nieźle — powiedział Phil szybko. — Po prostu… znam to uczucie i musisz się nawodnić, zanim uda ci się skupić na pisaniu. — Podał Danowi szklankę z wodą; Dan wymamrotał podziękowania i napił się, mając nadzieję, że cały się przy tym nie ochlapie. — Jestem Phil, tak przy okazji. I mam na sobie imienną plakietkę, więc pewnie znasz już moje imię.  
— Nie zauważyłem jej — odpowiedział mu oczywistym kłamstwem. — Nazywam się Dan. I zazwyczaj nie wyglądam tak gównianie.  
— Wiem, że nie — odparł Phil, a jego policzki zaczerwieniły się. Dan miał wrażenie, że jego serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi, co okropnie podziałałoby na jego próby zachowania spokoju. — Nie, żebyś dzisiaj źle wyglądał… znaczy, nigdy nie... — Phil zaśmiał się, krzywiąc odrobinę. — Wybacz, to było okropne.  
— Dzięki — odparł Dan. — Ty też nie wyglądasz źle.  
Gapili się na siebie przez moment, a potem Phil zaczął się śmiać. Dan dołączył do niego, dopóki ktoś przy drugim stoliku nie przyłożył palca do ust, każąc im się zamknąć.

*

Teraz rozmawiają ze sobą zawsze. To Phil zwykle pierwszy do niego podchodzi, a Dan chowa swoje drżące dłonie pod stolikiem, ponieważ _Phil jest cudowny_ , a on nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego chłopak w ogóle zwraca na niego uwagę.

* * *

— Okropna jest ta pogoda, nie sądzisz? — pyta Phil.  
Dan unosi wzrok, kiedy Phil odsuwa sobie krzesło i siada naprzeciwko, wyciągając kanapkę ze swojej torby.  
— Mam wrażenie, że pada już od jakiegoś roku — zgadza się Dan z uśmiechem. — Wiatr jest taki głośny, że czasem nie słyszę własnych myśli.  
W odpowiedzi dostaje kiwnięcie głową.  
— Kiedy jechałem tu rano, na ulicach leżało parę drzew. Wyglądało to całkiem strasznie.  
Milczą przez chwilę — Phil je swoją kanapkę, a Dan stara się przeczytać kolejny paragraf, ale słowa rozmazują mu się przed oczami. Ślęczy nad tym cały dzień i okropnie chce mu się spać. Plus, bolą go ramiona.  
— Znalazłeś już wszystko, czego potrzebujesz? — pyta Phil, patrząc na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.  
— Nie wiem — stwierdza Dan i chłopak znów się uśmiecha.  
— Daj mi znać, jeśli będziesz potrzebował pomocy.  
— Po tej wycieczce… chyba będę potrzebował wyjaśnienia o co chodzi z tym systemem zwrotów przetrzymanych książek — mówi Dan i coś w uśmiechu Phila mówi mu, że chłopak zdaje sobie sprawę, że to kłamstwo.

*

Przed końcem zmiany Phila, Dan zdaje kilka książek i obserwuje, jak chłopak skanuje wszystkie z nich. Jego zdjęcie w karcie bibliotecznej jest okropne — ma przymknięte oczy i jakieś sześć podbródków, ale Phil nic na ten temat nie mówi. Podobnie jak o fakcie, że jest jakiś tuzin wolnych miejsc, gdzie samemu można zwrócić książki. Dan idzie zawsze do niego, nawet jeśli jest kolejka.  
— Gdzie mam cię szukać potem? — pyta Phil, nie unosząc wzroku znad książek.  
Jego palce muskają dłoń Dana, gdy bierze od niego kartę biblioteczną.  
— Tutaj — stwierdza Dan.  
Phil uśmiecha się, podsuwając swoje okulary wyżej.  
— Okej, do zobaczenia w takim razie.

* * *

— Więc — zaczyna Phil, gdy pokazał już Danowi wszystkie dzienniki, i są w drodze na piętro.  
Dan uśmiecha się.  
— Co? — pyta.  
— Zabierasz kogoś na tę imprezę dziś wieczorem?  
Dan wbija wzrok w podłogę, nadal się uśmiechając, i mamrocze podziękowanie, kiedy Phil otwiera mu drzwi.  
— Nie, nie zabieram.  
— Okej. Fajnie.  
Dan zastanawia się, czy Phil myśli o tym samym — o tym, że są Walentynki, a oni obaj nikogo nie mają, i może nadszedł czas, aby przestali gapić się na siebie z przeciwnych końców pomieszczenia i w końcu _coś zrobili._

* * *

— To chyba będzie na tyle — stwierdza Phil, kiedy kończy oprowadzać Dana po piętrze, i Dan doskonale słyszy rozczarowanie w jego głosie.  
— Chcesz wyskoczyć na jakieś piwo? — pyta.  
Phil spogląda na niego rozszerzonymi oczami, a potem unosi dłoń, aby poprawić okulary.  
— Ee, tak, pewnie.  
Dan bierze głęboki oddech, uśmiechając się szeroko i kiwając głową.  
— Okej, zajebiście.  
Już ma zamiar zaproponować jakiś pub, kiedy lampy ciemnieją, a potem włączają się na moment, zanim zapadają całkowite ciemności. Phil klnie pod nosem.  
— Zaczekaj z tym chwilę, Dan. Muszę sprawdzić, czy drzwi nadal działają.   
Dan nic, kurwa, nie widzi. Słyszy, że Phil odchodzi — jego kroki roznoszą się ciężkim echem — a potem sam cofa się, aż nie natrafia na ścianę, o którą może się oprzeć. Wszystko będzie dobrze — może — ale on cholernie boi się ciemności. Szum pracujących komputerów i wiatraków zniknął zupełnie. Jedyne, co może usłyszeć, to przyciszone głosy ludzi.  
Nagle na jego twarz pada światło latarki, a przed nim znów staje Phil.  
— Hej — mówi. — Automatyczne drzwi nie działają, ale wydaję mi się, że ta sytuacja nie potrwa zbyt długo.  
— Kurwa — stwierdza Dan.  
— Nic ci nie jest?  
— Nie lubię ciemności. Wiem, że to lamerskie, ale… — Dan wzrusza ramionami.  
— Um, więc mów coś przez cały czas i spróbuj nie myśleć o braku prądu? Może to zadziała? — pyta Phil.  
Dan śmieje się, pomimo całej tej sytuacji.  
— Może tak, dzięki.  
Robi krok w przód i sięga dłonią, próbując znaleźć Phila. Jego palce ocierają się o ramię chłopaka i Dan zasysa oddech, kiedy Phil łapie jego dłoń, splatając ich palce razem.  
— Naprawdę cię lubię — mówi, zniżając głos, i Dan naprawdę ma wrażenie, że cały świat się zatrzymał. — Ale to chyba dość oczywiste, bo subtelność nie leży w mojej naturze.  
— Nie jesteś w tym tak zły, jak ja.  
Dan czuje, jak Phil kiwa głową.  
— Nikt nie jest tak zły, jak ty.  
Śmieje się, a Phil ściska jego dłoń.  
— Serio? Od jak dawna wiesz? — pyta Dan.  
— Od naszej pierwszej rozmowy. Zagadałem cię, ponieważ gapiłeś się na mnie od tygodni, a ja naprawdę chciałem poznać twoje imię.  
— Och. Trudno się na ciebie nie gapić.  
Phil przygryza wargę, a potem nachyla się w stronę Dana, który wstrzymuje nagle oddech. Phil odkłada latarkę na półkę, a potem przyciska usta do jego, przyciskając go do ściany i delikatnie obejmując dłonią jego szczękę. Wargi Phila są miękkie i słodkie, i Dan ma wrażenie, że za chwile uniesie się w powietrze.  
— To nie jest rozmowa — mówi, uśmiechając się przy jego ustach.  
— Ale działa lepiej jako odwrócenie uwagi, co nie?  
Phil znów go całuje, przyciskając się do niego mocniej, a dłonie Dana przesuwają się w dół pleców chłopaka, aż w końcu zatrzymują się na jego biodrach. Dan wzdycha, i całują się dopóki nie przypomina sobie, że są w bibliotece, a on robi się twardy i sytuacja szybko może stać się niezręczna. Odsuwa się, przygryzając wargę.  
— Jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym, Phil.  
— Nikt nas nie widzi.  
— Ja… Phil… — sapie Dan pomiędzy pocałunkami, ale wtedy Phil wypycha lekko biodra i chyba wyczuwa o co chodzi, bo spina się cały pod dotykiem Dana.  
— _Och_ — stwierdza. — Jasne. Cholera, wybacz.  
Dan śmieje.  
— Powinno ci być strasznie przykro.  
Phil kładzie głowę na jego ramieniu i Dan czuje, jak chłopak zaciska zęby na jego koszulce.  
— Jesteś taki seksowny — szepcze.  
Dan zamyka oczy, próbując opanować swój urywany oddech.  
— Nie pomagasz — mówi.  
Phil prostuje się, wygładzając ubranie.  
— Przepraszam. I być może nie uda nam się wyskoczyć na to piwo, więc co powiesz na wycieczkę na dół i żurawinowy napój w pokoju dla pracowników?  
— Wow, cóż za rozpusta, nie sądzisz?  
— Mamy nawet słodką śmietankę.  
Phil znów łapie go za rękę, prowadząc, i Dan zaczyna się nieco martwić, ponieważ potyka się nawet wtedy, kiedy widzi drogę przed sobą; ten cały pomysł jest niedorzeczny. Ale jakimś cudem nie ma wrażenia, że za chwilę upadnie. Uścisk Phila jest silny, i chłopak idzie pierwszy, oświetlając drogę latarką. Kiedy Dan prawie się potyka, Phil oferuje, że może go ponieść, i Dan nie jest pewien, czy to żart, czy poważna propozycja.   
— Dlaczego zostałeś bibliotekarzem? — pyta, kiedy są już w pokoju.  
— Chciałem być Rupertem Gilesem z Buffy.  
Dan śmieje się.  
— Serio? To strasznie słodkie.  
Phil parska śmiechem. Bierze szklanki i wlewa do nich napój; latarka leży obok, żeby mógł widzieć, co robi, a Dan może bez problemu go obserwować.  
— Czy nikt inny dzisiaj nie ma zmiany? — pyta.  
— Są tu jacyś pracownicy, ale pewnie teraz biegają w kółko, próbując wszystko ogarnąć i uspokoić ludzi. Ja już skończyłem na dzisiaj, więc moim priorytetem jesteś ty.  
Dan uśmiecha się.  
— Czuję się zaszczycony.   
Phil odwraca się, aby na niego spojrzeć, i Dan nie widzi dokładnie wyrazu jego twarzy, ale ma śmieszne wrażenie, że Phil naprawdę uważa go za kogoś specjalnego; za kogoś, z kim warto spędzić czas.  
— Studiujesz literaturę, co nie? — pyta chłopak.  
— Angielska literatura i filozofia, tak.  
Dan bierze oferowaną szklankę, próbując poprawnie trafić nią do ust w tych ciemnościach.  
— Wow — sapie Phil. — Kim chcesz być, kiedy dorośniesz?  
— Kiedy dorosnę? Już chyba to zrobiłem, nie uważasz?  
Phil potrząsa głową.  
— Masz osiemnaście lat. Masz jeszcze co najmniej dziesięć, zanim możesz się za takiego uważać.  
Dan uśmiecha się i przysuwa się bliżej Phila. Możliwość dotknięcia go w ten sposób, czy oparcia głowy o jego tors bez tej niezręcznej otoczki jest zajebistym uczuciem.  
— To dobrze, w takim razie — mówi. — Bo nie mam, kurwa, pojęcia.

* 

— Jaki jest twój ulubiony wiersz? — pyta Phil.  
Siedzą teraz na podłodze, Ipod Dana ma jeszcze kilka procent baterii, a w ogólnym rozrachunku wychodzi na to, że Phil kocha wszystko, co on. Jedzą ciastka, słuchają Radiohead i — serio — to najlepsze Walentynki w całym jego życiu.  
Myśli przez moment.  
— _Złapię słońce w swoje usta / i wzbiję się w dojrzałe powietrze / żywy / z zamkniętymi oczami / by przemknąć przez ciemność._  
Phil milczy, ale po chwili Dan czuje lekki pocałunek na swoim policzku. Znów się uśmiecha.  
— Podoba mi się — odpowiada Phil ze skinieniem.  
— A ty masz jakiś?  
— _Niczym lis, biegam z łowcą, a jeśli nie jestem najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na ziemi, z pewnością jestem największym szczęściarzem.**_

*

Rozmawiają o swoich ulubionych książkach i Phil przyznaje, że nie przeczytał ani jednego tomu Harry’ego Pottera. Dan stwierdza, że całkowicie stracił zainteresowanie, na co obaj parskają śmiechem, ponieważ dobrze wiedzą, że nie istnieje chyba nic, co mogłoby je umniejszyć.  
— Potrafię być nieco intensywny — mówi Dan, czując na sobie wzrok Phila. — Jeśli chodzi o związki, może mnie ponieść.  
Nie jest pewien dlaczego w ogóle o tym mówi. Pewnie dlatego, że jest ciemno, a noga Phila jest przyciśnięta do jego własnej, i Dan chce być szczery.  
— W porządku. Ja potrafię czasami być cholerna przylepą i zazdrośnikiem. Nie jest to zbyt atrakcyjne.  
Dan opiera głowę o jego ramię.  
— Nie sądzę, żebym był dobry w byciu chłopakiem. Mam tendencję do spieprzania różnych rzeczy.  
— Czy ty próbujesz mnie do siebie zniechęcić? Bo to nie zadziała. Jedyne, co słyszę to fakt, że nie jesteś idealny, a ja nie szukam kogoś takiego.  
Dan unosi głowę i przyciska usta do ust Phil. O mały włos nie trafia w jego brodę, ale Phil mruczy z zadowoleniem, oddając pocałunek. Przeczesuje palcami włosy Dana, na co ten w odpowiedzi rozchyla usta.  
— Chcesz być moją Walentynką? — pyta Dan.  
— Bez wątpienia.  
Gdy Phil znów się nachyla, zapalają się światła, a z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia dobiega radosny wiwat. Phil śmieje się, rozglądając wokół.  
— Nadal chcesz zamówić tę pizzę? — pyta Dan. — Ponieważ ja, osobiście, mam na nią wielką ochotę.   
— Jasne. No dalej, spadajmy stąd. Moja zmiana skończyła się już kilka godzin temu i nie mogę się doczekać powrotu do domu.  
Phil zakłada swój płaszcz, a kiedy są już na zewnątrz, bierze Dana za ręką.  
— Udało ci się w końcu znaleźć to, czego chciałeś? — pyta.  
Dan szczerzy się, potrząsając głową, ponieważ to niedorzecznie romantyczne, a on dopiero teraz zrozumiał cały sens.  
— Taa, bez dwóch zdań — mówi, ściskając dłoń Phila.

**KONIEC**

**Author's Note:**

> *oryginał: ”I will take the sun in my mouth and leap into the ripe air, alive with closed eyes to dash against darkness.”. Fragment “I will wade out” E.E. Cummings, tłumaczenie z Internetu.  
> **oryginał: "Like the fox, I run with the hunted and if I’m not the happiest man on earth, I’m surely the luckiest man alive." Charles Bukowski, tłumaczenie własne.


End file.
